Zaun
Zaun je městský stát na severovýchodě Valoranu. Městský stát živený i ničený nekontrolovaným průmyslem, obchodem a šílenou magií. Z nespočetných továren a laboratoří je neustále vypouštěn odpad zamořující životní prostředí. Centrum města se často dusí smogem, který zakrývá slunce a zbavuje oblohu červánků. Návštěvníci nazývají oblohu „zaunská šeď“ a popsali pohled na ni jako sledování počátku apokalypsy. Znečištěnější než Zaun jsou jen jeho podzemní oblasti. Všechny zaunské odpadní roury se slévají v kanálech v záhadné a toxické lektvary. Kultura I když jsou mezi jinými národy Zauňané považováni za sobce, jsou na sebe a své město velmi hrdí. Podle nich je jejich právo dělat si, co chtějí, činí nejsvobodnějším městem Runeterry. Díky tomu jsou ulice pořád plné rozruchu. Obchodníky s výstředním zbožím naleznete na každém rohu a tmavé uličky jsou přeplněny ctižádostivými jedinci, kteří jsou schopni obětovat pro zisk všechno. Právě rivalita a soutěživý duch definují podstatu městského státu. Nicméně praktiky jako špionáž a sabotáž jsou považovány při obchodování se Zaunem za běžné. Příkladem lásky obyvatel ke svobodě projevu je nelegální sloučenina „Třpyt“. Je to žíravá techmaturgická odpadní látka populární mezi vzpurnou Zaunskou mládeží. Při styku Třpytu s pokožkou vyvolává osobě intenzivní emoce. Třpyt pak vytvoří směsici zářivých barev, které odpovídají pocitům nositele. Přestože časté použití látky může způsobit postupnou degeneraci kůže a svalové tkáně, je po Třpytu stále velká poptávka, protože údajně dokáže svého nositele obdařit nadpřirozenými schopnostmi. Aby podpořili své hrdiny v Lize, scházejí se obyvatelé v koloseu Vaskervon, kam Liga promítá klíčová utkání, například jako to mezi Zaumen a Ionií (Zauňané jim říkají hipíci). Po té se fanoušci zúčastňují tradiční hostiny na oslavu utkání. Vláda Řídícím orgánem města je liberální Zaunský koncil, který je ve svých rozsudcích velmi shovívavý. Toto umožnilo výzkumníkům a vynálezcům urychlit posouvání hranic experimentů, ať už k lepšímu, či horšímu. Říká se, že tento městský stát je veden spíše jako firma než jako společnost řídící se zákonem. Doba vlády zaunského výkonného ředitele Magnuse Dundersona už dle některých zdrojů trvá déle než je zdrávo. Významné vědecké objevy Jelikož zaunští mecenáši udělají pro pokrok v oblasti vědy cokoliv, jejich objevy a vynálezy každodenně překračují hranice etiky. *Zaunský národ je známý především svými alchymisty, jejichž lektvary ozařují celé město. Nejproslulejší z nich je , nejlepší alchymista v oblasti výroby smrtících toxinů, které dokážou vyhubit celou vesnici. *Vyspělá Vysoká škola Techmaturgie si drží vedoucí pozici ve studiu hextech (spojení vědy a magie) zařízení. Studentům této školy je přičítán úspěch ve stvoření prvního inteligentního parního stroje – . *Svými obrovskými znalostmi o lidské anatomii a toleranci k bolesti se snaží stvořit dokonalého zabijáka. Díky Mundově zálibě v živých testovacích subjektech se po městě už nepotuluje příliš mnoho domácích mazlíčků. *Doktor Xavier Rath provedl při svém výzkumu kouzel riskantní experiment, který měl obdařit obyčejné lidi magickými schopnostmi. Díky velikému štěstí byl jeden z účastníků experimentů, , obdařen schopností teleportace. * veřejně vyhlásil svůj cíl shromáždit dostatečné množství materiálů, aby znovu uskutečnil zvláštní proces, při kterém získal cítění. Kdyby uspěl, byl by to drzý a odvážný krok kupředu pro vývoj života v Runeteře. *Společným úsilím zaunského profesora Stanwicka Pididlyho a noxuské Akadamie temných umění byl zrekonstruován a oživen padlý Noxuský voják . Urgot představuje první a jedinou úspěšnou kombinaci techmaturgie a nekromancie. * si vytvořil umělé končetiny jako náhradu za ty své. Když se vynořil ze své laboratoře, nebylo v něm ani stopy po člověku, kterým býval. Stal se posedlý tím, co sám nazval „velkolepá evoluce“, kdy se člověk vzdá vlastního těla ve prospěch kvalitnějších hextech přístrojů. * Zac je výsledkem zaunského experimentu vytvoření supervojáka - Zaunského Amorfního Bojovníka (Zaun Amorphous Combatant). Díky kombinaci hrubé síly a neomezené ohebnosti je všestranným ničitelem: nápaditým bojovníkem, který skáče přes překážky a sráží své nepřátele. Vztahy s Noxusem Mexi Zaunem a městským státem Noxus panují přátelské vztahy, noxianský vrchní velitel často posílá zaunské šampióny do boje v League of Legends jako zástupce svého města. Kromě toho Noxus pomáhá Dr. Mundovi ve stvoření dokonalého vědecky vylepšeného zabijáka. Doktorovi poskytli ve městě laboratoř a nechali ho věnovat se ve volném čase svému životnímu dílu. Noxus také najímal zaunské žoldáky během ionské invaze, mezi dva nejodpornější zabijáky patřili Singed a Warwick. Smrt a skáza, které tito šílenci rozpoutali, zůstaly hnisající jizvou v ionské historii. A když se Urgotovo oživení nekromanty kvůli jeho četným zraněním ukázalo Noxusu jako velmi obtížné, zaunský profesor Stanwick Pididly mu vytvořil nové tělo. Vztahy s Piltoverem Zaun a Piltover, jako dva hlavní městské státy zabývající se hextech vývojem, mezi sebou soupeří o prvenství ve vedení budoucnosti techmaturgie na Runeteře. Ligové zápasy mezi šampióny těchto států obvykle začínají vyměnou nevrlých nará Janin rekordní Tailwind porazil Zaunskou vlajkovou loď „Lead Zeppelin“ na každoroční Techmaturgické Konferenci v Piltoveru. Lead Zeppelin si držel vedení na začátku závodu. Zaunská vlajková loď, kolos z černé ocele a perla Zaunské termaturgie držela prvenství na festivalu již 4 roky . Když se obě lodě dostaly nad zátoku Modrého vánku, chrono-vrtulový motor umožnil Tailwindu polibosti se vyhýbat bouřím v zátoce, čímž zajistil Piltoveru vítězství. Po té co Tailwind přistál v Piltoveru hodiny před Lead Zeppelinem, zástupci Zaunu okamžitě zpochybňovali vítězství a označili chrono-vrtulový motor jako nespravedlivou Piltoverskou výhodu. Konferenční úředníci však jejich protesty neuznali. Odhalení vězení ve skladu Z nenápadného skladu Priggs Industries se vyklubalo vězení. Bylo objeveno po útěk vězňů, jenž odhalil tajnou přístupovou cestu. Rozruch začal, když byl Edward Manfred na rutinní prohlídce svého skladu, který byl hned vedle skladu Priggs Industries. Manfred řekl, že slyšel výbuch ze skladu Priggs a šel to prověřit. Manfred údajně vstoupil do skladu a uviděl neznámého muže (Graves) potýkajícího se s dvojicí strážců. Muž použil jakousi dýmovnici a když kouř zmizel, strážci byli v bezvědomí a muž pryč. Manfred jako první objevil cestu do podzemního objektu otevřeného výbuchem dynamitu. Uvnitř bylo něco jako vězení, avšak jedna cela byla prázdná. Dalších pět vězňů bylo urychleně propuštěno. Jeden z vězňů byl Falren Danart, který zmizel před třemi lety a byl považován za mrtvého. Všichni si mysleli, že zmizel kvůli špatnému řízení firmy jeho otcem a následně i kvůli úpadku Danart Chemicals, kdysi konkurenční společnosti Priggs Industries. Když byl Falren osvobozen, jeho otec okamžitě prohlásil, že byl vydírán po synově uvěznění. Jakmile tyto informace vypluly napovrch, hodnota Priggs Industries v Zaunu velmi poklesla. Ostatní sklady Priggs Industries byly také prohledány, ale žádné další zadržovací zařízení se už nenašlo. Výroba v Priggs Industries má být zastavena, jak dosvědčili zaměstnanci. Samotný doktor Priggs se však stáhl do ústraní. Šampióni * , Zaunský Blázen– místo narození, nechvalně známý vědec * , Mladičký pán střípků času- místo narození * , Šílený Chemik – místo narození, nechvalně známý vědec * , Morová Krysa – místo narození, zástupce hlodavců * , Pyšný Vůdce – zrekonstruovaný profesorem Pididlym * , Mechanický Prorok – místo narození, průkopník z Vysoké školy Techmaturgie * , Krvelačný Lovec – místo narození, bývalý alchymista Spojení s dalšími šampióny * , Velký Parní Golem – místo vytvoření, inteligentní parní stroj * , Posel Zkázy - vyvolán Istvaanem, mocným Zaunitským mágem * , Vztek Bouře – místo narození, přeběhlice * , Ochránce Zítřka - protivník Victora * , Psanec – byl zde uvězněn * , Písečný Hrdlořez – místo jeho příchodu do Runeterry * , Dítě Hvěžd - Warwick jí chce vyrvat srdce * , Karetní Hráč – původ schopností * , Expert na Hextech výbušniny – zachránil unesené yordlí profesory * , Tajná zbraň - místo vytvoření, dal se na stranu dobra, původně určen k ničení a plenění Kategorie:Runeterra Kategorie:Státy de:Zhaun en:Zaun es:Zaun fr:Zaun pl:Zaun zh:祖安